


Crown of Thorns

by Greenlady



Series: Gethsemane [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Greenlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark are lovers.  The Justice League doesn't approve...</p><p>Sequel to Gethsemane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown of Thorns

'Well, how nice of you to call, Ms Sullivan. Usually, visitors don't bypass the front desk, however. How did you.... Oh, yes. The Clark Express.'

'Lex.'

'Don't lie, Clark. I'm sick of the lies, and all that, remember? We've discussed this before, in great detail.'

'Chloe thought you were controlling me.'

'So, you brought her here to show her my computer. That makes sense, for you. Nice explanation.'

'The Justice League....'

'Catchy title.'

'Will you let me finish?'

'Certainly,' said Lex. 'Be my guest. Just get on with your... explanation, while I pour myself a drink. The lies go so well with Scotch. Oh, Ms Sullivan? Please continue hacking my computer. We wouldn't want you to think I was controlling Clark -- or that I'm entitled to any private business, now that we have the Justice League. If you have any trouble, just ask for my passwords. I'm sure Oliver Queen would be interested in plans to take over Barcom Enterprises. Be sure to pass it on.' Lex downed his Scotch in one gulp, and poured himself another.

'No one is going to.... Lex? You shouldn't drink so much. I thought you were cutting down.'

Clark actually looked concerned, thought Lex. He should really consider a career on the stage. Lex looked down at the drink in his hand. 'Oh, yes,' he said, thoughtfully. 'This is my third drink this evening, and I promised you I'd stick to two at the most. Here. You have it.' He tossed the drink in Clark's face.

'That was nice.' Chloe Sullivan spoke for the first time.

'If I were you, Ms Sullivan,' said Lex. 'And I'm glad I'm not, be assured. But if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut. Considering that I would currently be committing break and enter, industrial espionage, and God knows what else. But you know that, don't you? You've done it before. You and your Justice League friends.'

'Someone has to keep an eye on you,' she replied.

'Well, you go right ahead,' said Lex. 'What do you intend to do with your information? Other than pass it on to Queen, I mean?'

'No one is passing it on to Oliver,' Clark burst out, still mopping the whisky off his face. 'Will you just let me explain?'

'Oh, yes!' Lex snapped his fingers, mockingly. 'Clark Kent,' he went on. 'Explanation. Of course, how remiss of me. Clark Kent must have his daily lie. Go ahead, Clark. Don't let my foolish chatter stop you.'

Clark had the decency to blush and look guilty. He was good at that. 'Chloe thought you were controlling me. She wouldn't believe me when I said you weren't.'

'Why would I believe you?' said Chloe. 'After what he did to my mother.'

'Your mother?' asked Lex. 'What did I do to your mother?'

'Chloe? This isn't about your mother, or what Lex did or didn't do.'

'You're right, Clark,' said Lex. 'It's about trust. Or rather, the lack of it. You convinced me things had changed. It was another lie, but I don't know why I'm surprised. I shouldn't be.'

'If you would just let me finish explaining...'

'I don't think Chloe wants you to explain,' said Lex. 'Chloe wants me to leave, so she can find her damning evidence that I'm Satan Incarnate and save you from my evil clutches. Far be it from me to deny a lady her innocent fun. When you're finished, please leave, and don't bang the door on your way out. Good evening Ms Sullivan. Mr Kent.'

Lex nodded politely and left the room, shutting the door carefully behind him.

**********

'This is a disaster,' said Clark. 'I warned you.'

'Why do you care?' asked Chloe.

'Why do I care? Chloe, I told you....'

'You told me some crap about loving him. Loving Lex Luthor? You're out of your mind, and I'm going to save you.'

'I'm not out of my mind. And you're not saving me from anything.'

'Clark....'

'We... we demonized Lex, for years. I went along with it because it was easy. Easy to blame all my problems on him. Easier than facing the truth.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' said Chloe.

'No, I guess you don't,' said Clark. 'You're not gay.'

'Neither are you,' said Chloe. 'He's... Lex is controlling you, I know that, even if you don't. He's twisted you, somehow.'

'Chloe.'

'Convinced you that you're... gay, that you love him -- excuse me while I barf -- so that you can't see how evil he is.'

'Chloe. I've always been gay. I've always wanted him. This is nothing new. I just realized the truth, that's all. If I'd realized it before, admitted it to myself....'

'What? You and Lex would be living together in perfect happiness? Give me a break. The man's rotten to the core.'

'No, he isn't. He tried so hard to do the right thing.'

'And he failed,' said Chloe, with finality.

'So have I. So have you. Look at us. Look at what we did here tonight. Have you got the information you need? Proof that Lex is evil?'

'No. Of course not. I didn't expect that it would be sitting around on his computer.'

'But you convinced me to break in here, and go through his files. Why? To see what he'd do? To prove a point? To rub it into Lex's face that I trust you more than him?'

'You should trust me more than him. He should see that. He doesn't deserve you.'

'Because I'm like God, right? I don't think so, Chloe. If you've seen all you want to see....'

'I want to see you smack him down. Tell him it's over -- whatever you call this sick relationship you have. Tell him it's over, and walk out.'

'That's not going to happen. Go back to the Justice League. Tell them I got you in here, and that Lex isn't controlling me. If you lie....'

'I'll tell them the truth,' said Chloe. 'You got me into Lex's private office. But the jury's still out on the controlling part, as far as I'm concerned.'

'Of course,' said Clark. 'And it will be out until I do what you want. But you're not going to control me, either. I'll make up my own mind.'

'Sure,' said Chloe. 'He threw a drink in your face, Clark.'

'I know,' said Clark.

'Oh, you know that, do you? Then why did you just stand there and take it?'

'Because we threw more than a glass of whisky in his face. Let yourself out, will you? And if Oliver interferes with Lex's plans to take over Barcom Enterprises, I'll know who to blame, and we'll no longer be friends.'

**********

Lex was sitting before the fire, his face colder than it had been for some days now. Clark hadn't really expected anything else, but he'd hoped.

'Why are you here?' Lex asked. 'To torture information out of me about Barcom Enterprises?'

'I don't care about Barcom Enterprises,' said Clark.

'I'm sure Queen does.'

'I don't care about Oliver Queen,' said Clark. 'I care about you.'

'You have a strange way of showing it,' said Lex.

'It must look that way right now,' said Clark. 'But let me finish my explanation, even if you don't want to hear it. Then I'll get out of your way for now, if you like. Whatever you like, but let me finish.'

Lex heaved a deep sigh. 'Just tell me one thing,' he said.

'Lex!'

'What did I do to Chloe's mother? Do you know? Because I remember bringing her out of a coma. Then she sent Chloe to kill me. Then she ran off and from what I can gather, she's back in Belle Reve, and back in her coma. But I didn't do that.'

'Chloe says her Mom didn't want to work for you, but you wouldn't let her leave.'

Lex stared at him. 'She was dangerous, Clark,' he said. 'She can control people with her mind. She tried to turn Chloe into a murderer. Should I have let her run around like that?'

'No, but....'

'No, but what? Clark? No, but what?'

'You wanted her to work for you.'

'And being in a coma in Belle Reve is preferable. I see. Go on with your explanation.'

Clark sat on the floor at Lex's feet, and took his hand. The one not holding the whisky glass. Lex shuddered all over, and took a swallow of his drink.

'I'd rather you threw that in my face, than drink it,' said Clark.

'I apologize for that, Clark,' said Lex. 'It was bad form.'

'I told Chloe I deserved it,' said Clark. 'Will you listen, now? Okay. As I said, Chloe thought you were controlling me.... Quiet! Let me get past this part. The Justice League -- Batman, Ollie and the others....'

'Batman. A man dressed as a giant bat. And Dad put me in Belle Reve.'

'Yes. The Justice League were concerned.'

'Did you tell them you were screwing me, and not the other way around?'

'That's not their business,' said Clark. 'They thought you were going to use me to take over the world. I had to do something to prove them wrong, and I couldn't warn you ahead of time. Could I, Lex? If I'd told you....'

'It would have proved them right. I get that.'

'Chloe suggested I break her into your office. I had to go along with it, or they'd have used Kryptonite on me, and killed you.'

'I see,' said Lex. 'Nice friends you have.'

'They're not my friends,' said Clark.

'Don't be stupid,' said Lex. 'You need allies, however unethical they may be.'

'Allies? Maybe. When they accept I'm not under your control, and take you off their hit list. Friends? That depends on their behaviour in the future. Some time in the future.'

'I walked in on you,' said Lex, suddenly. 'You know I go to my office around that time.'

'Yes,' said Clark. 'I wanted you to walk in and see, because I'd promised not to reveal what happened. Now you know, without me breaking my promise. You see?'

'I see,' said Lex, after a long silence.

'I don't expect you to forgive me,' said Clark. 'Not yet, but....'

His words were stopped by the simple pressure of Lex's mouth against his. The weight of Lex in his arms, on his lap, warm and heavy. Exciting.

'I'll always forgive you,' Lex gasped, between kisses. 'I can't do anything but forgive you. Don't you get it? I'm the one at your mercy, not the other way around. God help me. You can get away with anything, and that's not right. I can't be what Jor-El wants.'

'Yes, you can. You are. Lex, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not lying to you any longer. I swear.'

'It killed me to walk out of that room, and leave you with her,' said Lex. 'I can't take that sort of thing any longer. Not since....'

'I know,' said Clark. 'That's why I'm telling you the truth.'

'Because I have suffered enough for you? Finally?'

Clark shuddered. 'Yes,' he said. 'More than enough. I told Chloe the truth about us.'

'And she doesn't believe you.'

'No, but why should she? I spent most of my life lying. I'll tell Mom next.'

'Good luck,' said Lex.

'Nothing's going to separate us,' said Clark. 'If they try, we can go up to the Fortress for a while, until things cool down.'

'Oh, joy,' said Lex.

'He's not so bad, now. He's stopped telling me to rule humanity with strength. He's polite to you.'

'He doesn't know I'm at your mercy,' said Lex. 'He thinks I'm ruling you with strength.'

'You are,' said Clark. 'You're the strongest person I know.'

Lex had been kissing his shoulder, down his arm, along his biceps. He raised his head now, and stared at Clark. 'You really believe that,' he said.

'It's true,' said Clark. 'I hurt you, and you forgive me. You really forgive me. That takes strength.'

'I'm going to need that strength. Aren't I?'

'Maybe,' said Clark.

'If you're out there, saving the world...working with these people who hate me... Eventually I'm going to need that strength. Again and again.'

'I won't betray you,' said Clark. 'I told Chloe not to mention Barcom Enterprises. If she does, I'm not her friend.'

'Barcom? Oh, yes. Barcom Enterprises. Ha!'

'You're not planning on taking it over, are you?' asked Clark.

'Why would I do that?' asked Lex. 'I'm not that stupid.'

'So that was a little joke? A test? What?'

'I hope Chloe does mention it to Queen,' said Lex. 'Let him make a fool of himself.'

'Lex!'

'What? I'm no angel, Clark.'

'That's okay,' said Clark. 'I like you the way you are. Why don't you use your scheming powers for good? What should we do next?'

'About what? Oh. About using your powers for good?' Lex sat up. He seemed to gather strength to himself from the surrounding air. 'I've been thinking, Clark, and you have to stop lying. No, not just to me, but to everyone. If you want people to trust you, with your vast powers, you must not hide your face, like Batman. Batman is human, more or less, and people are afraid of him. With your powers, you would terrify them.'

'You want me to come out as an alien?' asked Clark.

'As Kal-El,' said Lex. 'Keep your identity as Clark Kent a secret, but tell the world about Kal-El. Tell them your home planet blew up, and you came here for refuge. They'll feel sorry for you. Poor little refugee.'

'Okay,' said Clark.

'That's it? Just "okay"? No argument?'

'No. You're right,' said Clark.

'Okay,' said Lex. He got up to pour himself another drink. He still looked a bit shaky.

'Don't,' said Clark. He took the bottle from Lex's hand. 'Don't drink so much. You promised, remember?'

'Clark....'

'I've got something better, to take the pain away,' said Clark.

'What's that?' asked Lex.

Clark smiled. 'I'll let you fuck me,' he said.

*******

'So, that's the way it stands, now,' said Chloe.

'You believe Clark, then?' asked Wonder Woman.

''To a certain extent,' Chloe replied.

'To what extent, exactly?' asked Hawkwoman.

'He's not.... he's not visibly under Lex's control,' Chloe explained. 'But I'm not completely convinced.'

'Why not?' asked Wonder Woman. 'He got you into Luthor's offices, which was all we asked of him in proof. We can't go back on our word, now, lest our word be worth nothing.'

'I don't care about that,' said Chloe. 'I care about Clark.'

'That's all fine and good,' Batman grated out. 'But this is supposed to be the Justice League, not the League of Spies and Jailers and Executioners. We spoke to Clark about our concerns. He answered them quite lucidly and fairly. He agreed to the test, and came through. We cannot go on suspecting and spying and accusing. Until something happens to change the situation, I suggest we get back to regular business -- catching crooks.'

'Lex Luthor is a crook,' Chloe snarled.

'That may or may not be true, but we have no evidence....'

'I don't need evidence,' said Chloe.

'Well, I do,' said Batman. 'This is not a kangaroo court, and if it turns into one, you will all be fighting me, as well as Luthor.'

'So now you're on his side? You going to climb into bed with them, too?'

'What do you mean, Miss Sullivan?'

'I... I promised Clark not to say anything. He convinced me it had nothing to do with Lex controlling him. But...'

'But what?' said Wonder Woman.

'They've been sleeping together,' Chloe whispered. 'Clark has been sleeping with Lex Luthor.'

'I don't think that's any of our business,' said Wonder Woman, after a long silence.

'You don't think it's evidence Lex is controlling Clark? What else would it be?'

'I always suspected Lex was a fairy,' sneered Green Arrow. 'But I didn't think Clark was.'

'Look,' said Batman. 'Let me talk to Clark... because he still seems to trust me, that's why. And he still seems to trust me because I didn't come over all accusing and suspicious. He might open up to me about what's going on, but I'm not going to push it. His personal life is none of our business.'

'Even if he's sleeping with Satan himself?' asked Chloe.

'Yes, even then. He's a grown man, and homosexuality is not illegal any longer.'

'It should be. I... I mean, if he's been forced into it against his will.'

'What makes you think that he was?'

'Because he's not a homosexual,' said Chloe. 'He's not gay. I know that, whatever he says.'

'In this conversation where he told you about himself and Lex Luthor in confidence?'

'Yes. And I know I broke his confidence, but....'

'There's always a but,' said Hawkwoman.

'I think he was asking for help,' said Chloe.

'Why?' asked Wonder Woman. 'Did he seem afraid, or upset by his new lifestyle.'

'No, but he was... different. I don't know how. I can't describe it. But he was different. Quieter, somehow. He wouldn't let me criticize Lex, or his choice. He wouldn't listen to me at all. He just said, that was the way it was. He was with Lex.'

'Well, like I said,' said Batman. 'It's none of our business, but I'll talk to him.'

'Man to man?' said Green Arrow.

Batman regarded him through his hooded eyes. 'Yes,' he replied. 'Something like that.'

 

************

Lex was surrounded by more warmth... no, heat. Heat was the word. More heat than he had ever known and survived. The heat of Clark's arms, his voice, and the depths of his body. It made Lex shake all over, and lose the rhythm of his thrusts as never before in his life. All his skill seemed as nothing in the face of this proof of Clark's love. It must be proof, he thought. It must be love. Clark had let him so deeply inside his body. It must be true, it must.

It must be true, or he would die, because he couldn't survive learning that this was a lie. He would finally and irrevocably go mad and die, if this was a lie.... and his cock grew soft and slid out of Clark's body at that terrible thought. He couldn't even keep an erection, he thought, staring down at his shrunken organ in despair.

'Hey!' said Clark. 'That's a good idea. Let me play with it and make it hard again. I like that.'

'Clark... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. It's never happened before.'

'Well, you're lucky then,' said Clark. 'I thought it happened to everyone.'

Lex laughed, but it sounded like sobbing in his own ears, so he stopped.

'What's wrong?' asked Clark.

'Nothing,' said Lex. 'Everything. You. Me.'

'That's why I asked you to fuck me,' said Clark. 'So we could forget all that shit. Get past it. Make up for it.'

'I don't know if it works that way,' said Lex.

'It's the only thing that works. Love....'

'Love? Is it love, Clark? Is it? I've trusted in love before, but it wasn't love. It was all a lie.'

'Not this time,' said Clark. 'I swear.' He bent down, and sucked Lex's cock, and it swelled again at the shock of pleasure. 'Come on,' he said. 'Fuck me, like I asked. I asked nicely, didn't I?'

Lex thrust back inside, and the shock of heat took him again. It is love, he thought. I must believe. It is love, love, love.... and the great rising wave of love washed over him, and he cried out with joy and triumph.

*************

Batman crept carefully around the roof of the building opposite Lex Luthor's penthouse, keeping to the darkest shadows. Security was tight around this area of town. Much tighter, Batman had learnt, since Lex and Clark had returned from the arctic, and Clark had taken over Lex's security department. He hunkered down to debate with himself one last time on this issue.

One of the problems with spying on someone, he thought, was that it led to more spying, if you didn't find the evidence you were looking for in the first place. It was simply too difficult to prove a negative. If the evidence wasn't there, right off the bat, it must be somewhere, so you kept on searching. And here he was, spying on Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, though he had only agreed to this when Oliver Queen jumped up to volunteer all too readily.

He pulled his parabolic microphone from his tool kit -- but the penthouse was too far from his hiding place, and he didn't dare move closer. If Clark was in the penthouse and in a suspicious mood himself, he might spot Batman right away, and then he'd lose his advantage of still being, at heart, Clark's trusted ally in the Justice League.

The laser microphone, then. A window, far to the left of the big French doors onto the patio. The window was closed, the curtains open. If there were a conversation taking place nearby....

And Batman shut off the microphone instantly. He could feel himself blushing under his bat hood, though it was a cool evening. That had indeed been a conversation, of sorts, and one that set the scene vividly.

A bedroom. One voice, moaning in mixed pain and pleasure. Another voice, urging the first man on to continue the painful/pleasurable activity. He recognized the second voice -- Clark Kent's. He could only assume that the first man, moaning in the throws of orgasm, was Lex Luthor.

Well, he had answered several of his questions, now. Clark and Lex were indeed sleeping together. Or, at least they spent time in bed together. Clark was obviously a willing participant in this activity.

And though it appeared that Lex was playing the more active role, he was not the dominant partner. Not by a long shot.

************

Lex stretched out a sleepy hand, reaching for Clark. His hand touched something soft and yielding, instead of his lover's firm flesh. The softness felt cool and slightly damp, and smelled sweet, like newly mown grass.

Lex opened his eyes. It was newly mown grass he was touching. He rolled over on the grass, and gazed up into the blue sky. A blue bird flitted across his vision, and then a green one. He watched them fly higher and higher, until they disappeared from sight. He sighed, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his eyelids, and his naked body.

'Where am I,' said a voice, a woman's voice.

'I beg your pardon?' said Lex. 'But why are you asking me that? I just got here, too.'

The woman laughed. 'I was merely prompting you,' she said. 'That is what everyone asks when they show up here. You were taking your time about it.'

'I didn't know there was anyone here to ask,' said Lex. He sat up, and looked around.

He was in a garden, in a courtyard, with a fountain. The woman was dressed in a long, white robe, and her hair was spun gold, and she was making green birds from leaves she picked from the trees. Blue water bubbled up in the fountain. She dipped her hands into the fountain, and blue birds flew away, into the green trees. Green birds -- those made of leaves -- dived into the fountain in their place. The fountain was made of gray tiles, and red fish swam in the depths of the blue water. The green birds chased them, and the red fish turned to white water lilies and rose up to float on the surface.

'I am dreaming,' he told the woman. 'I'm sleeping, in bed with Clark, and I'm dreaming.'

'No,' said the woman. 'This is real.'

'No,' said Lex. 'It's not real, it's a dream. An erotically induced dream, from too much athletic sex. I'm not used to that, lately.' He smiled at the woman, kindly. 'But I'm not complaining,' he went on. 'Not about the sex, and not about this dream. It's been a long time since I've had a good dream. This is a good dream, isn't it?'

'It is neither good nor evil,' said the woman. 'It is what you make of it. It is real.'

'Very well,' said Lex. He got to his feet, and walked around, studying the layout of the garden. 'Does my nude state offend you?' he asked the woman.

'Why should it?' she replied.

'No reason,' said Lex. 'It just now struck me that I came here without clothes or any luggage, or even a sheet. But then, this is a dream. If there are fig trees here, I could make myself an apron with fig leaves.'

'Here. Take my shawl,' said the woman, and Lex smiled.

'You are very kind,' he said. 'I don't normally walk about naked in the presence of strangers.' He wrapped the shawl about his waist, and sat on the bench beside the fountain. 'In this dream....' he began.

'This is not a dream,' said the woman.

'Nevertheless. In this reality then, if you prefer that interpretation, what role do you play? Are you my anima figure? The Threshold Guardian? The Great Mother?'

'What do you think?'

Lex laughed. 'Ah!' he said. 'You sound like one of my psychoanalysts. She always answered my questions with questions of her own. "What do you think?" That was one of her favourites.'

'What do you think?' the woman repeated.

'I think I'm going to enjoy the sunshine,' said Lex. 'For as long as it lasts -- which won't be for long.'

'Why do you think that?'

'The sun will go nova,' said Lex. 'The fountain will overflow and drown me. The birds will go postal, like the birds in that Hitchcock movie. What am I forgetting? Oh, yes. You. You, perhaps. You have a scythe lying around in the long grass, and you'll whip it out any moment and start chasing me around the garden. Is that the plan?'

'No,' said the woman. 'I have no plan.'

************

'Batman? I know you're there, so don't....'

Batman dropped down onto the penthouse balcony, right at Clark's feet.

'I knew you knew,' he growled.

'Very funny. Were you spying... no, let me put that another way. You were spying on me.'

'Only for a few seconds,' said Batman.

'Which few seconds?' said Clark. Then, 'No. Never mind. That was unnecessary.'

'It was by accident,' Batman explained. 'I mean, the Justice League wanted to....'

'I'm getting fed up with what the Justice League wants,' said Clark. 'Do they go to your house and spy on you when you're in bed? With someone?'

'I'm not home all that much. And I think if I started to sleep with a former enemy, they might. You might wonder yourself, if I started having sex with the Joker.'

Clark laughed. 'Lex is not the Joker,' he said. 'Not even close. We used to be friends, before we became enemies. I was as much to blame for that as he was -- maybe more.'

'I know. It's not quite the same.'

'It's nothing near the same,' said Clark. 'And Lex doesn't go around randomly killing people for fun.'

'You're right,' said Batman. 'And I didn't want to spy on you. But it was me, or Green Arrow, and he wouldn't have stopped when the spying got too personal.'

Clark was silent for a long moment. 'I shouldn't judge you,' he said, at last. 'Considering I betrayed Lex myself, just a few hours ago, for the same reasons.'

'We don't mean it as a betrayal,' said Batman. 'We have reasons to be suspicious of Lex Luthor.'

'Yes, and he had reasons to be suspicious of me. I took up with his worst enemy, just for a start.'

'Yes? Who was that?'

'Forget it,' said Clark. 'I've pretty much forgotten. What did you learn, from your spy mission?'

'Um... I don't think Lex Luthor is controlling you.'

'Really? Good. I could have told you that, and saved you a lot of trouble. Wait. I did tell you that. But I guess there's nothing like hard evidence, instead of hearsay, right? So, we're cool, now?'

'Yes, hard evidence is the best,' said Batman. 'So, if we're cool, as you say, I'll get back to the Justice guys and report my findings.'

'Yeah. Do that,' said Clark. 'And tell them this was the last time. Pull something like this again, and we're sworn enemies.'

****************

'He should be a symbol of light. A... a ray of hope for the world. Noble and pure and true. Either that, or he's a monster. Think about it. He has almost unlimited potential power. He can see through walls, hear sounds from miles away, burn things with his eyes, run at the speed of light. He can't be hurt, except with those meteor rocks. And soon, everyone will be clamouring for those meteor rocks, if he keeps on the way he's going. An alien being of such tremendous power, lying and skulking around in the dark? Batman is scary enough, but at least he's just an ordinary man with some good martial arts training and all the latest equipment money can buy.

'But Clark? With all that power, and he lies to me? He befriends my father? God knows what poison Lionel has been pouring into his ears. I told him, you have to be a ray of light. You have to stop lying and stop hiding. You have to tell the world who and what you are. Kal-El from Krypton.'

'And what did he say, in return?' asked the woman.

'He said yes. He said okay. I don't believe him. He'll make excuse after excuse, and one day, I'll wake up old and grey, and he's ruling the world, and I never noticed it happening, because I'm in love with him, and he's convinced me he loves me too, and I know it's a lie, but I can't stop myself from wanting to believe in him. I need his love. I'm too weak. You're a good listener, if I may be allowed to say so. Better than any of my psychoanalysts.'

'Thank you,' said the woman. 'But you are not weak. It's not weakness to need love.'

'It is for Luthors,' said Lex. 'I never understood my father, until the very end. Love for us is weakness, because once we taste it, once we think we have it, we're addicted, and we can't get enough, and we'll do anything for it. So, yes. It's a weakness.'

'You have strength beyond most beings, at your core. Strength equal to your Clark's.'

'No,' said Lex.

'Look inside yourself. That little core of darkness. You know it is there, and it is strength, not weakness. It sustains you, and it is real, and not a dream.'

'Darkness? There is something in me, since that time.... I was here before, wasn't I? Here, but not here? I was in a tower, and Clark came to me, and then...'

'You carry a part of this world with you. One of my own creatures.'

'Creatures? One of yours. Clark said... he said that Connor -- that's what I called the little bug in my cell. A real bug, I mean. Not a listening device -- Clark said Connor crawled down into my mouth, and woke me, after.'

'After?'

'After they hanged me, and I died.'

'That is what I see, then. Your strength. How can you fear death, how can you fear anything, after that? You have strength beyond what you know. You should explore that strength. Learn all your capabilities. You are one of mine, now.'

'One of... yours? One of your creatures?' Lex shuddered in horror at the thought. 'I am no one's creature.'

'Except for Clark's,' said the woman.

'No,' said Lex. 'I am not his creature, and I never will be. And I'm not your creature, either.'

'You don't understand,' said the woman. 'To be one of mine is not to be my slave. It is to fly free, always, and to be reborn, again and again. And to have that strength in you that you do not yet see, but will see, if you only look. Look deep, and learn.'

********

It had all been a beautiful dream, thought Lex. When he awoke, he was in his own bed, still warm and tired from making love with Clark. The sheets were sticky and messy. His body felt loose and relaxed.

Clark was not in bed with him, but his scent lingered on Lex's lips, on his hands, on his cock. From somewhere in the penthouse, Lex could hear his voice -- maybe speaking on the phone to a friend.

Lex stirred, feeling a bit hungry for the first time in recent memory. He tossed back the covers, and started to slip out of bed. His feet touched the cool wood floor, and he reached for his robe. Then he looked down.

Around his waist was wrapped a length of silky, creamy-white cloth. A shawl. The Lady's shawl.

It was all true, then, and not a dream. There was somewhere in the universe that he was loved, totally and unconditionally. He could stand before Clark as an equal now, hold his head up, and not feel like a beggar and a petitioner for any tiny scrap of love the other man could give.

He unwrapped the shawl, and stroked it through his fingers for a moment, remembering Her kind words. Her understanding that yes, he had done things wrong, but that his intentions had been to protect and to defend. She had not approved of everything he had done, but there had been no condemnation in Her voice or in Her eyes. She had counselled him to come to Her if he had any concerns in the future, and She would help him. He was not alone. He could still feel Her gentle touch, Her Motherly kiss on his brow.

Lex wrapped himself in his robe, and draped the shawl around his shoulders -- a favour from his Lady. He was Her knight, forever and always.

Now to deal with Clark.

Clark was on the patio, talking to the shadows. A shadow moved, ready to scurry back to total darkness. Batman!

'Am I interrupting something?' asked Lex, with fictional sweetness.

Clark turned, and his face froze. He was ready to lie. 'Lex....' he said.

'Don't bother,' said Lex. 'Your friends, co-conspirators, partners in betrayal, whatever, they're all welcome here. Perhaps Batman would like a look at my hard drive, because Chloe didn't find enough evidence against me? Please, come on in. Never let it be said that Lex Luthor failed in hospitality.'

The odd thing was, thought Lex, that he didn't feel bitter. He'd almost expected something like this to happen, though not so soon. So, he didn't feel bitter, he felt pain. A pain that started at his toes, and seemed to move up, as if he were dying....

'Clark wasn't betraying you, Luthor,' Batman growled.

'That makes a change,' said Lex, lightly, as if he were talking about a change in the weather.

'He was warning me off,' Batman went on, as if Lex hadn't spoken. 'The Justice League...'

'Ha!'

'...sent me to check up on Clark one more time.'

'Only one?'

Even through that ridiculous cowl, Lex could see that Batman was amused. 'One more time this week,' he replied. 'I'm not happy about it either.'

'I'm sure you're not,' said Lex. 'And yet, here you are. Amazing, isn't it? How people often find themselves doing things they know are wrong, but feel they must do nevertheless, for the greater good? And we justify our own such actions, but revile those of our enemies.'

There was a long silence on the patio.

'I'm not your enemy,' said Clark.

And that was one ridiculous statement, thought Lex. 'Not any more, no,' he replied. 'So you told me. Is it too much to ask, Clark? Too much to ask of you that you not lie in my bed, and then get up and go off to meet and talk to people who turn you against me? Because if that's too much for you to manage, maybe we can make an arrangement. You're loyal to me, say, three days a week? Is that manageable? I need a drink.'

'Lex? Lex! For fuck's sake, I didn't meet Batman on purpose. Do you think I'd set up a meeting on your patio?'

'I don't know any more, Clark. I don't know. I thought I knew something there, for a moment, but now it's gone. Do you remember what I knew? Where's my whisky? This bottle's empty? What did I do? Pour it down the drain?'

'I'm not betraying you. Lex, I swear. I told Batman....'

'Batman!' Lex turned with an empty bottle in one hand, and an empty glass in the other, trying to decide which to throw at whom.

Batman stood there in the doorway from the patio, looking as dejected and miserable as Lex had ever seen a costumed member of the Justice League look. 'I should go,' he mumbled. 'This wasn't what I expected....'

'What did you expect?' asked Lex. 'Evidence of my soul-less heartless treatment of Clark. Proof that I fuck him one minute, and run off to betray him the next?'

'Yes... I mean, no. I mean.... I should go.' And Batman magically disappeared into the night.

'I wish I could do that,' said Lex. Then, 'What the fuck is funny about all this, Clark?'

'Sorry. It's not you I'm laughing at, not really. But you embarrassed Batman. I didn't think anyone could do that.'

'Great. I have my own superpower.'

Clark smiled. 'Your tongue, Lex. I told you that last night.'

'Don't do this, Clark. Don't try to use what happens in bed to....'

'Why not? It happens. It's just as real as this distrust between us.'

'Is it? I reach across the bed for you, and you're gone, and you're out here talking to one of them. Whose side are you on?'

'Do there have to be sides?'

'Yes! There are sides. There's my side, and there's the other side. Choose! But that's not all, Clark. You should choose what side you're on out there in the world. These masked vigilantes. Batman and the others. Are you on their side? Are you going to be one of them? Hiding your face from the world? Sneaking around, beating up crooks in the shadows, and calling it justice? You'd be the scariest, most dangerous vigilante of them all. Where would it end?'

'I don't know what you mean,' said Clark.

'Yes, you do. We've talked about this before. I keep telling you. You must tell the world what you are... Why? Because lies hurt, Clark. Are you going to hurt the whole world the way you hurt me? Are you going to turn on the world when it asks the truth of you? I was your friend, and I loved you like a brother, more than my own life. And all I asked of you was the truth, and that was too much for you to give, and you turned on me....'

'Lex! Do you have to go over all this....'

'Again? Yes, because it's the point. Are you going to come out and tell the truth, or go on lying and risk disaster? Go on. Get out and don't come back until you've decided.'

'Lex!'

'No. You don't get to touch me. You don't get to sleep in my bed again, until I know I can trust you. Go!'

Clark stood there, looking bewildered, turning his head back and forth between the patio and the hallway leading to the elevator, as if trying to decide whether to take the ordinary human road, or Batman's route of descent. He gave Lex one last beseeching glance, then headed for the elevator.

Lex wasn't sure if that was a good sign, or not.

************

'He hasn't come ho... back, to my place, for two days now,' said Lex.

'Are you losing faith?' asked the Lady. 'Let me show you something. Come here.'

Lex obeyed, getting up and walking to her side.

'Look down,' said the Lady, indicating the fountain, with it's strange red fish. 'That is your element. The depths of the water.'

Lex shuddered. 'I hate the water,' he said. 'I nearly drowned, twice. And my father made me dive with him, deep into the ocean, to watch the sharks. He said it would toughen me up, but I don't think it worked. Not to his satisfaction, anyway. The ocean was my father's element, I think. He was a shark, so the other sharks afforded him professional courtesy.'

'It is your element,' said the Lady, firmly, ignoring his comments. She dipped her hands into the water, and blue birds flew from her fingers, and roosted in the trees. 'Your Clark wants everything to be solid, like earth; clear, like air; bright and hot, like fire; cold and hard, like ice. You are, mysterious, fluid and ever changing, and you move in the depths, like these fish. See the fish?'

'Yes,' said Lex, his tone dubious. 'They're fish.'

'And you are wondering, so what? Your Clark was fascinated by the fish, when he was here. Think about that.'

'I don't think he's my Clark,' said Lex. 'He's totally free to come and go... and mostly, he goes. I think some day he will go for good. Perhaps that day has already come.'

'Clark is like my birds.' The Lady gathered green leaves and they became green birds and flew away to join the blue birds in the trees. 'He will always come home. He is free, but he belongs with you, no matter how much you both rebel against your deepest and darkest truth. You must not let him rebel. You must lead him through the depths to his light. You are the one who knows how to dig up secrets; who won't let sleeping dogs lie; who swims in the depths of his mind, like a shark. You must not let him forget that.'

'How can I stop him?' asked Lex. 'Clark forgets what he wants to forget.... I killed my father, you know?'

The Lady didn't blink, either at the news, or at the non sequitur. 'The king must die,' she said. 'Long live the king.' Blue birds dived into the water and swam with the red fish.

'It was a terrible crime,' said Lex. 'If Clark is to be a hero, a figure of light and hope, how can I lead him?'

'You admit your crimes,' said the Lady. 'You have paid the ultimate price, and now you are free, and one of my creatures. Your father was destroying you, slowly but surely. You need a protector. I will send you one. You will know her when you meet her.'

'Is she one of your... creatures?'

'No, but you will know her when you meet her. Use the power that I have given you, to move in the depths, to pierce the shadows. Use your familiar... is that your word for it?'

The Lady had never sounded so uncertain. 'Who?' asked Lex. 'What... oh, you mean Connor? The bug?'

'The bug?' The Lady actually laughed. 'He is far more than a bug. He knows about the darkness, about the shadows, about rebirth. One day he will fly free, but will come home to you, always. But you need a protector. Let him lead you to her, and you will know what to do, then. Dip your fingers in the fountain,' she commanded, and Lex did so.

A red bird flew from his fingers, and soared up to the heavens.

'If your Clark gives you any trouble,' said the Lady. 'Send him here.'

***************

Bruce Wayne had met Lex Luthor on two occasions before their rather sordid meeting the other night. Both meetings had been at society functions, and Luthor had been slick, smooth, controlled, icy grey eyes only hinting at the hidden depths of his soul. But Bruce hadn't doubted he'd be capable of great passion and great violence if pushed, and their most recent meeting had confirmed his suspicions.

The things he'd said to Clark in their bed; the tone of his voice as he said them; and his jealousy -- oh, yes. Lex was jealous of Clark's friendship with Batman and the rest of the Justice League, and Bruce really couldn't blame him, all things considered. It wasn't a sexual jealousy, but dangerous all the same. Luthor would be a formidable opponent -- better to have him on their side.

'I think we should move on to more important matters,' he told the Justice League. 'I saw no evidence that Lex was controlling Clark. I saw a lot of evidence that if we keep invading Clark's privacy, he'll become our enemy, instead of our ally.'

'Clark has disappeared,' said Chloe. 'I've been trying to call him.'

'He's not at Luthor's apartment,' said Batman.

'Are you sure?' asked Chloe.

'Yes, I'm sure. Luthor doesn't know where he is either.'

'I'll bet,' Chloe snorted.

'Miss Sullivan, if you want to go ask Lex Luthor where he's hidden Clark's abused and submissive carcass, be my guest. Be sure to take your flame-proof armour along. I'm going back to Gotham City, where things are simpler and more up my alley. If you will all excuse me?'

'Hey, wait,' Green Arrow protested, but Batman had flown.

 

****************

Lex dozed before the fire, idly twirling a glass of wine. He was thinking deep thoughts, trying to put the puzzle pieces of his life together, and come up with a recognizable picture. How alliterative of me, he thought.

First there was the puzzle of the Lady. Who was she, exactly? He only saw her in his dreams, but she seemed more real, more helpful and loving, than most people he met in his daily life, in the flesh. And people usually met the Gods in visions, or in dreams, he thought. Perhaps it was safer, thus.

Connor. The Lady called him a familiar. Clark had seen Lex swallow a bug. What was Connor, exactly? He didn't feel the bug crawling around inside his stomach. But somehow, he felt a presence. He felt less alone. Did this mean anything? Or was it all fantasy and wish fulfilment? Did it matter? Perhaps fantasy could be better than reality. His reality, at least.

This protector the Lady mentioned. Where was he to find her? The Lady suggested trusting Connor, but how could he even communicate with the bug... familiar? Maybe if he thought of Connor as a familiar, rather than a bug, that might help?

'Oh, Connor, my Familiar, I call upon you,' Lex murmured to himself. 'That makes me feel silly,' he continued. 'Does it make you feel silly?' Something in his blood thrummed. It was the only word that fit the sensation. 'Okay,' said Lex. 'If you're listening, the Lady said you'd help me find a protector. But not tonight. Tomorrow is soon enough.'

Clark, he considered last. Where the hell was Clark? It had been three days, now, and Lex was feeling the deprivation. His head ached with wondering where the bastard had flown off to. His arms ached with emptiness. His groin ached with frustration and longing to be buried deeply inside Clark's warm....

There was a tap at the library door.

'Sir?' his butler enquired.

'Yes, Mills?'

'There is a young lady to see you, sir. Miss Chloe Sullivan.'

'Ah!' said Lex. 'Please show her in, Mills.'

'Very good, sir.'

Lex turned his chair slightly, to watch Chloe walk into the room. She was tense, and strained, but nodded politely enough when Lex got to his feet to greet her. 'Please, have a seat,' he said, indicating the chair across the hearth from his own. Chloe sat down. 'Would you like some wine?' he asked.

'Yes, thanks,' said Chloe, and Lex went to pour it.

He turned back when he heard a slight click, and Chloe held a small pistol in her hand. It was pointing at him.

'Ah,' he said again. 'And here I thought my security had improved.'

'It's not their fault,' said Chloe. 'This is made of a special alloy that doesn't set off metal alarms, and I carried it here in several pieces. Just put it together now.'

'I see,' said Lex. 'And what do you intend to do with the pieces, now that you've put them together? Kill me?'

'If necessary.'

'Why would you consider that necessary?'

'What have you done with Clark?'

'Nothing,' said Lex. 'For the last three days.'

'What did you do with him three days ago?' she demanded.

'Three days ago? Hmm. First of all, we had some spectacular sex. Clark got out of bed, and met Batman on our balcony. I caught them together -- not having sex, I should add, but I was pretty mad anyway, so I threw them both out of here. Batman dropped by last night to assure me he and Clark weren't having an affair, and to say goodbye. He went back to Gotham. I haven't seen Clark since our quarrel. Maybe he's in Hell for all I know.'

'Why should I believe you?'

'Why indeed?' asked Lex. 'You are so honest yourself. So forthcoming. Rather like Clark. Now, there's an honest man. Like George Washington, he cannot tell a lie.'

'Clark lies to protect himself.'

'From me.'

'Yes,' said Chloe. 'From you. You tried to control him.'

'No,' said Lex. 'I tried to kill him, because I couldn't trust him, because he lied, always, always lied to me. How could I trust someone who constantly lies? How can you?'

'I love Clark,' said Chloe.

'So do I,' said Lex.

'No. No you don't. You don't even know him. I've known him almost all my life.'

'So have I,' said Lex. 'I was here the day he came to Earth, with the meteors. One of the meteors hit the ground feet away from me, and I lost all my hair. The Kents rescued my father and me in their truck, and they had Clark there. Clark touched me. He comforted me. I can still feel his hands on my face -- his little childish hands -- before he learned to lie. Oh, yes, Chloe. I love him. I would die for him.'

'But you tried to kill him,' Chloe shouted.

'And I would do the same again, if I felt he was a danger to this world. But not only that, I won't let Clark become a monster. I won't let him destroy himself, even if I have to kill him to do it. That's how much I love him.'

'He won't ever become a monster. I know him. I trust him.'

'He was in league with my father,' Lex pointed out. 'I know my father was a danger to this world.'

'So you killed him,' said Chloe.

'I'll ignore that remark,' said Lex. 'I mourn my father, but he died to me long before that terrible day. He tried to kill me, twice, and would have done so again. But to get back to Clark....'

Lex was interrupted by a rush of air, and a flash of red and blue. The flash stopped, and settled, between Lex and Chloe. Lex was confronted with a spandex covered back. The figure stared at Chloe and her gun.

'What do you think you're doing?' Clark demanded.

'Clark! You're alive,' Chloe observed.

'So are you,' said Clark. 'And you're pointing a gun at Lex. Why?'

'I... you've been missing for three days. I came here to make Lex tell me what he'd done to you.'

'Lex didn't know where I was either,' said Clark. 'So you were wasting your time. And I wasn't missing. I was away, thinking and planning.'

'Planning? Planning what?' asked Lex. 'A costume party?'

Clark turned, and glared at Lex. Then he struck a pose. Hands on hips, head up. He let Lex get a good look at his get up. Blue tights and leotard, thought Lex. Red panties, or something. Bizarre. Long red cape. Everything amazingly tight and leaving nothing to the imagination, and since Lex didn't even need to use his imagination.... his cock twitched.

'Well, Luthor?' Clark boomed. 'Is this bright enough and honest enough and hopeful enough for you?'


End file.
